


Kiss From a Rogue

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Daniel to remind Jack that he could do anything he wanted to without any consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From a Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Window of Opportunity

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how *I* feel about it. What do you think?"

The spoon slipped from Jack's hand and fell into the bowl, causing the milk from his cereal to splatter onto the table in front of him. He didn't need the look on Sam's and Daniel's faces to make him think that he'd lost his mind. He was way ahead of them.

Maybe he had.

Either that or he was in hell.

Yes, that was it. This had to be Jack's very own specialized version of hell. Going through the same thing, over and over and over, starting in the middle instead of the beginning. It wouldn't have been so bad if he were reliving an entire day. At least then he might understand the question that Daniel had asked (though knowing Daniel, he might still be confused). He also may have had the chance to have something better to eat for lunch to make up for the Fruit Loops that he seemed doomed to never finish. But no such luck. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself looking into Daniel's face once again as he asked his opinion about something he was sure he wouldn't care about and it made him crazy.

Well, crazier than he already was.

At least now he knew he wasn't alone. Knowing Teal'c was experiencing the same thing gave him a tiny bit of comfort.

Still... He had to get out of the frigging time loop, and fast.

*~*

Within a few more cycles, Jack was beginning to get used to the whole routine. Not saying that he didn't want to get out of the never-ending 10-hour day, but at least he was beginning to enjoy himself. After Daniel's comment to him about doing what he wanted without any consequences, it had dawned on him - he could do anything he wanted to do.

Anything.

And that was exactly what he did. From riding his bike down the halls to hitting golf balls through the wormhole with Teal'c, he did anything that came to mind without worry of fallout.

He could get used to this.

As he sat at the briefing table, he let his eyes wander around the table, casting his eyes on each member seated there.

"What are you smiling at?"

Sam's voice jarred him momentarily as he remembered the solid kiss that he placed on her lips. Her body leaned in easily when he dipped her, her arm instinctively going around his neck. She responded very well to the kiss and Jack remembered how she tasted of mint and coffee and the familiar warmth washed over him once again. He'd received such an incredible rush from it, knowing that it was wrong, that General Hammond frowned down on him when he grabbed Sam and kissed her deeply, but he didn't care. If there was one thing that Jack loved, it was kissing. He couldn't help himself.

Shifting his seat around, he turned his eyes to Daniel, deciding that he knew exactly who his next victim would be.

He was going to have some fun with this.

*~*

Jack and Teal'c were in Daniel's office attempting to translate the symbols on the tablets and he noted that Daniel had a certain sort of attractiveness - in a geeky-scientist kind of way. He'd especially noticed the fact that Daniel had a gorgeous mouth: full, soft lips that he licked often. Besides, what better way to get him to stop talking so much than to just lay a big wet one across his lips. What would Daniel do then?

Jack soon found out when he got up and walked across the room to Daniel.

"Jack?"

He took the chalk from Daniel's hand and Daniel gave it up willingly, most likely thinking that Jack was going to write something on the blackboard.

Wrong answer, Danny-boy.

Instead, Jack threw the chalk down, pleased at the sound of it breaking on the floor in front of them. In a dramatic gesture reminiscent of his embrace with Sam, he threw his arms around Daniel, pulling him in close. Daniel struggled to pull away from his grasp, but he forgot one very important fact: Jack was a very strong boy.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to."

And with that, Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against Daniel's, the sight of Teal'c's elevated eyebrow not escaping his sight. Daniel moved and squirmed, but he soon realized that Jack's hold on him wasn't going to loosen. Jack soon realized that Daniel's body was responding to his kiss and oh, was that good. Against him, he could feel Daniel's resolve crumbling and yes, that mouth of his opened and that lithe tongue stroked against his own. Daniel gripped Jack tightly against him and he let out a groan. It felt so incredible; Jack had almost forgotten that they weren't alone in the room.

Almost.

He righted himself and straightened his rumpled clothing, knowing it made not a damn bit of difference. Truth be told, his mind was more rumpled than his clothing. Jack cleared his throat before acknowledging his friend.

"Teal'c."

The Jaffa was sitting there in the chair, in the same position, not at all shocked by Jack's behavior. Well, possibly just a little shocked as he had his trademark eyebrow thing going and it amused Jack no end. The two men smiled at one another, some unspoken secret passing between them.

"Okay, I know you guys are doing this looping thing. But you can't go around kissing people like that, Jack."

Seeing Daniel in an obvious state of discomfort was the icing on the cake for Jack. "What's the matter Daniel? Can't take the heat?"

The mention of heat brought a blush to Daniel's face, further flustering him. "How many times have you done this to me?"

"Actually, this was the first time. Why?"

"Because... I, uh. I just wondered... Never mind."

Jack had to admit that he was surprised that Daniel was unable to answer that question. He watched as Daniel turned on his heel, leaving the room in a confused huff.

Jack and Teal'c watched his retreating figure, and then turned to one another, mischievous gleams in both of their eyes.

"And that, my friend is how you play 'Stump the Linguist." Jack smiled at Teal'c, pleased at his actions. Teal'c nodded, his eyebrow raised.

This day was getting more and more exciting.

*~*

Daniel? Check.

Sam? Check.

General Hammond? Check.

Surveying the occupants at the table, Jack realized that he'd kissed every one, even placing a kiss on the bald pate of his commander. Every one of those people could state that they'd been kissed by Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Everyone except Teal'c.

Until that time, Teal'c had been his partner in crime, hitting golf balls through the Stargate, juggling, and generally wreaking havoc in the halls. But he hadn't been kissed by Jack. Now, there was a big difference between causing trouble with Teal'c and being in trouble with Teal'c. The former was definitely a lot more palatable than the latter. He couldn't say that he was keen on experiencing the latter ever, but why shouldn't Jack try this one thing?

Why? First, because Teal'c was bigger than him. He was also stronger than him. But the most important reason - he would remember that it happened. That would surely take the fun out of it. That coupled with the broken nose he would most likely suffer.

Still, Jack had to try. Had to test the waters...

He leaned in to Teal'c, blatantly ignoring the scientific soliloquy that Major Carter was rambling on about. "You know Teal'c, there isn't a person in this room I haven't kissed."

After a moment of silence, Teal'c responded to his claim.

"You are incorrect, O'Neill."

Nothing more needed to be said. But when he turned to face Teal'c, he realized that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to make his initial statement a true one. Jack found himself reaching out to touch the brown skin before he could even stop himself. Daniel was the first to notice the motion, because Jack heard the quiet gasp coming from his side of the table. Jack glanced at Daniel briefly, noting the incredulous look on his face, probably surprised that they would take such a risk in front of General Hammond, no less. But Jack couldn't worry about Daniel or even General Hammond at the moment because there was Teal'c and Jack turned to look at him once again, the heat of his skin warm beneath his fingers and it made a shiver of pleasure travel up his spine. If this was how Jack felt just from touching his face...

"You sure, T?" The breathiness of his own voice surprised him.

"I am, O'Neill." Teal'c moved in closer, his eagerness surprising to Jack.

Who would have thought? Hell, Jack wouldn't have expected to repeat this same damn day over and over and over, but that would certainly be more likely than kissing Teal'c. And yet, here they were.

Their lips met and from the start, Jack felt the heat between them. The softness of Teal'c's kiss surprised him, pleased him even as he moved in closer to accept more of that luscious mouth.

It took a moment before Sam realized what was happening in front of her, and it stopped her presentation cold. She obviously wasn't the only one who noticed at that precise moment.

"Colonel! What the hell are you doing?!"

General Hammond's voice broke into the fog that had until that time inhabited Jack's mind. He reluctantly pulled away from Teal'c, his fingers sliding along the smooth cheek.

"Exercising my freedom of expression, Sir." And with that, he turned back to Teal'c, intent on finishing what he had started because damn, was it good.

"Exercising your what?! Your behavior is against Air Force regulations and you will be court-martialed if this behavior does not stop at once."

Hearing the dreaded C word, he pulled away from Teal'c's moist, swollen mouth, wanting desperately to do other things with him right there on the table in the middle of the briefing room. "Sir, believe me when I tell you. Nothing is going to happen to me. In fact, you're not even going to remember any of this in another five - four - three..."

"Colonel ---"

*~*

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how *I* feel about it. What do you think?"

It happened again.

Jack found himself once again being questioned by Daniel, staring at the blank looks on Sam's and Daniel's faces. He had looped once again and he was looking at his Fruit Loops, feeling unbelievably loopy all the same. But one thing had definitely changed. He remembered the kisses that he and Teal'c shared and he decided to set out to find him. At least if he was going to keep repeating the same day, he would have another way to pass the time with Teal'c.

~fin


End file.
